barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Delancy Devin
Delancy is a supporting character in ''Barbie: Princess Charm School''. She is a student at Princess Charm School, and at the end of the film she becomes Princess Blair's Lady Royal. She is voiced by Brittney Wilson. Story Delancy was introduced in the movie as a popular, glam diva, whom a splitting image of her mother except for the eyes. She was "mommy's daughter". She also, was rude to Blair the first moment they met due to her commoner status. Delancy uses Wickellia to embarrass her by sticking a tablecloth in her skirt. However, during a trip to the palace, Delancy overhears her, Isla and Hadley talking about how much Blair looks like Queen Isabella. While they left, she looks at the photo of her aunt and is overcome by the truth. She feels bad about the way she mistreated Blair when they first met and realizes that she is her cousin, Sophia. Delancy shows sympathy for her when she learns about her adoptive family, but didn't want to help her out of fear that her mother would do something bad to her. Delancy took inspiration from Blair and her friends and wore a customized version of her school uniform. She finally went against Dame Devin's wishes and saves Mrs. Willows from losing her home. Delancy crown Blair with the Gardania's Magical Crown, which displeased her mother, whom yelled at her for ruining their future. When she learned that Dame Devin deliberately killed Isabella and Reginald just so she could rule, Delancy was shocked and betrayed. She watched as the guards arrest her mother and took her out of the school. This scene was very hard for Delancy, but she had not other choice. Once Blair took on her role as princess, she chooses Delancy as her Lady Royal. She was shocked at her decision and asked her why she chose her as a Lady Royal over her friends, she was cruel to her. Blair tells Delancy that she wouldn't be taking her rightful place as Princess without her help. She accepts being her Lady Royal and she is crowned. It was Delancy who secretly invites Mrs. Willows and Emily over to the palace for a reunion with Blair, during their graduation. Personality Delancy is self-centered, but Dame Devin lives vicariously through her. When Delancy learned that Blair is her cousin Princess Sophia, Delancy turned kinder to her but went against her twice just to avoid something bad Dame Devin would do to her. Delancy finally went against her mother to save the Willows family's home and helped Blair take her rightful place as Princess of Gardania, much to Dame Devin's chagrin. She loves to be popular in the school and also she is very overconfident. Appearance Su.jpg|Delancy in school uniform Cu.jpg|Delancy in her customized uniform LadyRoyalDelancy.png|Delancy in graduation gown Delancy greatly resembles her mother. They both have strawberry blonde hair, though her mother has green eyes and Delancy's are brown. They both have light skin. Delancy is seen in a school-issued uniform, but she takes inspiration from Blair and her friends and customizes it. At her graduation and crowning ceremony, she wears a purple gown with purple pumps. She is 18 years old. Quotes * You just got here?! Let me guess! Blair Wilows, the lottery girl." *''"Commoners like you don't belong here. Right Portia?"'' * "Wickellia! " Trivia *Delancy shares the same name as a My Scene character, though their names are spelt differently. *She has some similarities with Raquelle from The Barbie Diaries. Between their hair color and personality *Delancy is similar to Princess Luciana from Barbie as the Island Princess, as they are the daughters of the main antagonists who plot to use them as pawns in their plans to take over the throne, yet in the end, they redeem themselves by doing the right thing and exposing their mothers' treachery. *Harmony was originally supposed to be Delancy's sprite, but was given to Princess Isla when she was added to the script. Wickellia became Delancy's sprite instead. *She is similar to Raquelle from FS as they both are kind to the protagonist when they find out a truth about them. Gallery 'Dolls' Delancy School Doll.png|Delancy in her customised school uniform. Delancy Princess Gown Doll.png|Delancy in her purple princess gown. 'Screenshots' Barbie 2011 by The Stig-(069794)17-36-09-.JPG|Delancy and Dame Devin Barbie 2011 by The Stig-(031832)12-33-07-.JPG|Delancy teasing Blair Barbie 2011 by The Stig-(069211)17-31-42-.jpg|Delancy is surprised because Blair is Princess Sophia Barbie 2011 by The Stig-(079945)17-45-26-.JPG|Delancy is sad Barbie 2011 by The Stig-(081853)17-45-46-.JPG|Delancy gives Blair a map Barbie 2011 by The Stig-(008713)16-49-08-.JPG|Delancy in the lottery annoucing Blair is the winner. Barbie 2011 by The Stig-(095858)17-46-15-.JPG|Delancy at the coronation Barbie 2011 by The Stig-(109600)17-46-54-.JPG|Delancy and Blair Barbie 2011 by The Stig-(104898)17-46-37-.JPG|Delancy at her decision to crown her or Blair Delancy.jpg|Delancy Scolding Blair Delancy.png|Delancy watches Dame Devin get arrested Imag,m,m,.jpg|Delancy takes Portia's cake Barbie haqsaqe.jpg 08afc9df74cf102e1396b329fcb81b19.jpg Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School Characters Category:Lady Royals Category:Reformed Characters Category:Students Category:Summer's Roles